


A Gift From Grandpa

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Based off an image I saw on Tumblr:An Amazon 5 star review reading"My Grandson is into these cards and he was well pleased with his gift."I honestly imagined GX period Solomon Moto with his alzheimers saying this before I read the rest of the post. Just imagine that though. He said that Yugi didn’t come around much anymore but when he finally goes home to spend time with his grandpa he gets a present.





	A Gift From Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an image I saw on Tumblr:  
> An Amazon 5 star review reading   
> "My Grandson is into these cards and he was well pleased with his gift."
> 
> I honestly imagined GX period Solomon Moto with his alzheimers saying this before I read the rest of the post. Just imagine that though. He said that Yugi didn’t come around much anymore but when he finally goes home to spend time with his grandpa he gets a present.

“But Grandpa, it’s not my birthday.”  
“It’s not? Well it will be eventually. Open it. I wrapped it myself.”  
Yugi puts on a smile and opens the sloppily wrapped gift to find a pack of cards from the game shop.  
“I know you and your friends like these a lot. I remember you running around on adventures with these. Could you tell me some of the stories?”  
It seems Grandpa is remembering less and less. Yugi starts to tear up.  
“Of course Grandpa,” he says fighting back tears. “Thank you so much. I love it.”  
From that day on there was an open booster pack in his special cards holster that none of his friends could explain or get an answer about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m done now bc I can’t see through my own tears. That episode in GX made me so sad. Yugi go visit your Grandpa! Why am I like this. Why do I do this to myself.


End file.
